The invention relates to a device for fluid treatment, in particular to waste water treatment, having a circulation pump and a closed housing, in which is arranged at least one disk stack through which waste water may flow.
Such devices for waste water treatment, in which at least one disk stack, through which waste water flows, is arranged in a closed housing and in which the waste water is circulated by way of a circulation pump, is known from International Publication No. WO 02/094724 A1, for example. There, two disk stacks which mesh with one another and which many be moved relative to one another by way of a drive motor, in order to remove the biological coating growing on the surfaced sides of the disks to a desired extent, are arranged within a housing. Waste water flows radially through the disk stacks, which thereby is purified by the biological coating in the form of the microorganisms, adhering to the disks, i.e. the substances located in the waste water are broken down biologically. In order to convey the water through these biological filters, a circulation pump in the form of a centrifugal pump is provided, with which the waste water may be circulated within the biological filter, as well as being able to be delivered in and out of this.
With this known device, the disk stacks are arranged within a closed housing, wherein a drive shaft is led out to one side, via which a drive of a disk stack is effected. Pipe connections are provided at the other side, to which a circulation pump is to be connected.
The disadvantage with the designs described there, is the fact that they are not only expensive with regard to their construction, but furthermore also require a stationary assembly, since apart from the actual bio-filter, one also needs to provide the circulation pump assembly as well as the associated piping, which takes up much space and requires some effort with regard to construction.